gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Hebert
American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Ron Jakowski |voice = Matthew Maher |family = Floyd Hebert (cousin)(deceased)}} Wade Hebert is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a friend of Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski, as well as the cousin of Floyd. History Background What is known of Wade is that he met Trevor in 2012, one year before the events of Grand Theft Auto V took place. While Wade was on his way to "the gathering" (a reference to The Gathering of the Juggalos) with Daisy Bell, Kush-Chronic (a reference to Kama-Chronic) and several others, they stopped at Sandy Shores to buy some drugs. This is where he met Trevor Philips, who continued to look after him once his friends had "abandoned him". Wade recalls it as "weird", as his friends drove to a quarry with Trevor, but were later nowhere to be found. Events of GTA V Wade is first seen alongside Ron trying to calm down Johnny Klebitz after Trevor had sexual intercourse with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler, which ended with Trevor killing Johnny and starting a war between him and The Lost MC; Wade joins Trevor in his attacks against the gang. Wade is later asked by Trevor to search for Michael Townley, who Wade locates in Los Santos, after several failed attempts and threats from Trevor, under the name "Michael De Santa". They move into the apartment of Wade's cousin, Floyd, much to Floyd's dismay. Wade also assists Trevor in scouting a port for a heist. After an incident in Floyd's apartment, which results in the deaths of both Floyd and his girlfriend, Debra, Trevor, in an attempt to stop Wade from discovering their deaths, claims that Floyd and Debra have "disappeared", just like Wade's old friends, before taking over the Vanilla Unicorn strip club and ordering two strippers to attend to Wade. Wade remains with them even after the main storyline, and even has dialogue with him claiming that each that he tries to leave, the strippers give him another dance. Character Personality Described by his artwork as an "intellectual", Wade is believed to be mentally challenged, due to his speech and dialogue. He is loyal to Trevor and will follow his every order, although this might done out of fear as Trevor often intimidates him. Part of this behavior comes from the fact that he has an inherently innocent, with an almost childlike mindset and considers Trevor to be a good person, believing everything he says, even when he is obviously lying. Appearance Wade is a Caucasian male of average size. He has brown hair styled into dreadlocks, tied back. Wade wears a black and red Fatal Incursion undershirt on a white t-shirt, and baggy, blue jeans with brown sandals and white socks. He has a brown bracer on his right wrist and a watch on his left. Wade often paints his face white and black, suggesting he may be a Juggalo. He also wears eyelet earrings in his stretched ears, which seem to be around an inch and has several tattoos on his body, most notably on his hands. Mission appearances ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port * Cargobob (Voice) * The Merryweather Heist * Hang Ten Trivia *Wade can be killed at the end of the game inside the Vanilla Unicorn, however he will respawn the next time the player visits the club. *The player technically plays as Wade while Trevor is deciding the plan of the Merryweather Heist, since Trevor asks Wade which plan they will take to which the player has the choice. Also note that the plan is observed from Wade's eyes (or at least from where he was standing). Gallery Wade-GTA5-StripClub.jpg|Wade at the Vanilla Unicorn, after Floyd and Debra's deaths. Gta5-artwork-40-hd.jpg|Artwork of Wade. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online